


Screw you Natsumi

by bobgoesw00t



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fisting, Between Seasons/Series, Bondage, Bottom Endou, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Honeymoon, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just Married, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Gouenji, for like five seconds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobgoesw00t/pseuds/bobgoesw00t
Summary: It took some time for it to process in Endou's head when it happened, but now it's finally happening. He and Gouenji are about to get married. This is a two-chapter fic with the smut happening in the second part of the story. ENJOY THE EVENTUAL SMUTTY SMUT!!! ...and the tooth-rotting fluffy fluff xD
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Gouenji Shuuya
Kudos: 25
Collections: Inazuma Eleven Alternative





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after my other EnGou fic, "The Fluffiest Blizzard" but you don't need to read it in order for this one to make sense. Feel free to check it out if you want the details of what happened, along with some cavities from all the tooth-rotting fluff and yes, I'm a HUGE sucker for tooth-rotting fluff :D

Even though the air conditioning was more than likely blasting out air on the coldest setting possible, Endou Mamoru was working up one hell of a sweat. He still couldn’t believe that the event he had been dreaming about since that day when he was sick with a cold and his boyfriend was cuddling with him on that cold winter day three years ago was about to actually happen. Back then, the two of them had been dating for roughly four years and the giant Sakka Baka wasn’t completely sure that they would still be together after they finished college. Once they had both graduated (once Gouenji had decided on getting a Medical Degree so he could become a Doctor, he was able to pass most of the classes needed to get his undergraduate completed in two years flat, which surprised everybody but his family and boyfriend) they moved to California as Endou had been recruited to a professional team in San Francisco and Gouenji could start his residency for sports medicine. It was a year ago when they were celebrating the anniversary of them officially dating that Gouenji did something that caught his boyfriend completely by surprise.

“Endou Mamoru,” he said while kneeling on one leg and popping a small box open to reveal a diamond ring that had to be pretty expensive by the look of it, “will you marry me?”

After staring into space for what felt like an eternity because his brain had basically stopped working completely, the world-famous goalkeeper grabbed his now husband-to-be and after kissing him passionately on the lips (which may or may not have involved a lot of tongue) embraced him in the biggest hug he had ever given anyone.

After they told the higher-ups at their respective jobs what had happened, they decided to move back to Japan so they could have the wedding there with all of their friends and families. When they told everyone about the engagement, the only person that was caught off guard was Raimon Natsumi. She told everyone that she had been trying to hook up with the super dorky goalkeeper for a while now and when they told her what was going to happen, she ran home and they hadn’t heard from her since.  
Today was finally the day of the wedding and Endou was still thinking this was a dream and that he would wake up any second now every few minutes. It had gotten so bad though that he had started to pinch himself almost on cue every 90 seconds just to be sure he was still awake.

Eventually, his mother came into the room where he was waiting for the ceremony to start and with a huge sigh, he turned around and walked over to give a big hug to his mom.

“I still can’t believe this is actually happening okaasan, pinch me so I know this isn’t a dream!”

His mother just giggled softly and replied, “I’m not going to pinch you when you’ve been doing that all day now. I’m so proud of you Mamoru, and I’m so happy for you and Shuuya that I can’t even put it into words.” As she said this, tears of joy had started forming in her eyes and after they had broken away from the hug she said, “It’s time now.”

The two of them made their way up the hill to the base of the Steel Tower overlooking Inazuma Town where everyone else was waiting for their favorite goalkeeper to walk down the makeshift aisle in between the folding chairs. It was decided almost right away that the ceremony itself would take place at the Steel Tower Plaza as was such an important place to not only Endou and Gouenji but basically all of their friends.

As the music started playing, everyone looked behind them to see Endou and his mother start making their way down the aisle to the front where Gouenji, Aphrodi and both sets of groomsmen were standing in front of a white arch. Gouenji had asked Toramaru to be his best man and he filled out the rest of his party with Someoka, Fubuki, Hijikata, and Kidou.  
Endou had a difficult time deciding who to ask to be his best man but he ended up deciding on Kazemaru instead of Tachimukai who was right next to him. The three men next to them are Fideo, Hiroto, and Kabeyama who was starting to ball his eyes out due to how beautiful everything was.

Asking Aphrodi to officiate the wedding was a no brainer on anyone’s part as it made complete sense for the god striker himself to basically be “god”. It also helped that he had some form of premonition about the future and had recently been ordained as a minister.

For most of the ceremony, everything went without a hitch (although Endou being the giant dork that is his, flubbed up multiple times when it came time for him to recite the wedding vows he wrote. Thankfully everyone present figured this might happen and went with the flow) but right at the very end when Aphrodi said, “Speak now or forever hold your peace” someone screamed, “I OBJECT!!!”

Everyone turned around to see Natsumi standing at the back of the plaza steaming as if she had just gotten out of a boiling hot spring. How the hell she figured out that today was the day of the wedding was anyone’s guess, as nobody talked about the date itself whenever she was around. Before things got any more awkward and fucked up, Aki stood up, walked right up to Natsumi, and gave her one hell of a bitch slap.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?” she screamed at the top of her lungs. It was so loud in fact, that everyone was sure that the entire town heard her. She then grabbed Natsumi by the arm and dragged her down the hill and after a minute or so passed everyone still at the ceremony heard the following rant.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS NATSUMI!! THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE THE HAPPIEST DAY OF THEIR LIVES AND YOU ARE SO CLOSE TO FUCKING THAT UP!!! IF YOU WERE REALLY THEIR FRIEND, YOU WOULD BE SUPPORTING THEM INSTEAD OF INTERFERING!!! THIS IS THE EXACT REASON YOU DIDN’T GET AN INVITE BECAUSE EVERYONE KNEW THAT YOU WOULD FLIP OUT AT THE END AND NOT APPROVE OF THEIR UNION!!!!! NOW YOU CAN EITHER GROW A PAIR AND BE HAPPY FOR THEM AND IF YOU DO, FEEL FREE TO STAY FOR THE RECEPTION OTHERWISE YOU CAN SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF TOWN!!!!!!!!!!”

Then there was a silence so intense, that no one dared even breath for fear that Aki would force them to the top of the steel tower and push them off to their doom. After three minutes or so, they could hear Aki coming back up the hill and much to everyone’s surprise, Natsumi was also present who after reaching the back of the seating area, politely bowed and in a semi loud tone said, “Gomen Nasai” and stood perfectly still.

“Well with that out of the way and the knowledge that since the entire town heard Aki telling Natsumi off nobody will be disturbing us for the rest of the day, let’s proceed with the ceremony!” After that, the last parts of the wedding proceeded without any problems and after Endou and Gouenji had put the rings on each other’s finger and had kissed, Aphrodi declared, “I present to you the now-married couple of Endou Mamoru and Gouenji Shuuya!”

Afterward, everyone went to the reception and had a blast. The food was provided by Toramaru’s family restaurant along with Ramen from Coach Hibiki’s Rairaiken. There was actually so much food that Endou and Gouenji insisted that everyone take some food home with them so there wouldn’t be such a mess to clean up when everything was done. Eventually, after everyone had let the food settle the dance floor opened up and everyone had a blast. Of course, it would be a wedding reception for the Sakka Baka without the random soccer match at the end of the party. In the end, almost everyone present took part in the match and much to everyone’s surprise, Natsumi scored a goal against Endou to which she commented, “That’s for making me embarrass myself in front of everyone you stupid Sakka Baka.”

After a few hours of dancing and playing soccer, everyone was so worn out and tired that they decided to call it a day. When someone asked them where the honeymoon was, Endou almost lost it with excitement and stated that with Fideo’s help, they had gotten a great deal on a two-week stay at a really high-end hotel in Tropea Beach in the southern part of Italy. The reason they picked this particular location was that it wasn’t as commercialized as some of the other beaches in the area and they wanted some privacy from the rest of the world.

“SHUUYA, I’M SOOOOO EXCITED TO SPEND TWO WEEKS WITH YOU THAT I DON’T THINK I’LL BE ABLE TO SLEEP TONIGHT!!!!!” Endou stated loudly to his husband who replied,

“I have a feeling that when we get to your house, you’ll be out like a light the moment your head hits the pillow.” Much to the goalkeepers surprised when he woke up the next morning with the flame striker staring at him with beautiful eyes, he had indeed fallen asleep the EXACT moment his head was on the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME TO GET PERVY NOSE BLEEDS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing smut, so sorry if it's lame or too much of one thing. ALSO, since I'm pretty sure my beta reader doesn't want to read ANY kind of smut, this chapter hasn't been betaed AT ALL. SO FUCK PROOFREADING, I'M POSTING THIS RAW LIKE A MAN!!! ...Enjoy the smutty smut :3

“Hold your horses Mamoru,” Gouenji giggled as he along with his husband were making their way back to the seaside apartment they were staying at for the honeymoon. “I know your excited to have a night of passion neither of us will forget anytime soon, but if you keep dragging me I’ll drop the groceries we just bought, and then we’ll have even less time then we planned for!”

The grin on the goalkeeper faded for only a split second before he grabbed one of the bags from the flame striker and said, “There! Now I’m helping you out, so can you pick up the pace a little bit Shuuya?”

About five minutes later, the newlyweds had arrived at the apartment and Endou put all the food they just got away while Gouenji went into the bedroom to make preparations for the evening, while also mentioning not to peak, or else the Sakka Baka would regret it. The look on his face was more than enough to deter the headband wearer from even approaching the room while everything was prepped.  
Endou passed the time by thinking back on the conversation they had at dinner this evening and how out of nowhere, he surprised his hubby by saying in a voice that was so quiet, the only way one would have heard what he had just said is if you had been standing right next to him.

“I want you to tie me to the bed frame, put a cock ring on me and fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk straight all day tomorrow.”

It took everything Gouenji had to not spit everything he just put in his mouth all over his lover after he heard that. Hell, even Endou mentioned how impressed he was that it didn’t happen when their dessert had arrived.  
When he had finished gasping for air after drinking almost his entire glass of water he said, “The fuck Mamoru? I know that we’ve been talking about mixing it up when we do it but I never thought I’d hear you say THAT! Just out of curiosity, where the hell did this idea come from?”

“Oh, Natsumi might have sent me a text the other day while we were playing mini-golf and said that she thought I would enjoy it.”

“God fucking damn it, screw you Natsumi. You just had to put my greatest turn-on into the brain of my husband. I guess this is her way of payback for not inviting her to the wedding.” Gouenji thought to himself as the dork on the other side of the table continued to eat his stuffed shells.

“I think she figured we would have sex and asked Fideo to send a box of ‘goodies’ to the apartment to make things more interesting. You OK Shuuya, you look kind of pale.”

“I’m fine...just amazed how much Natsumi has gone from trying to sabotage our relationship to sticking her nose a bit too far into it, all because Aki told her off.”

“Aki has that effect on people when she gets really pissed. They do a complete 180 on whatever stance they had. I’m lucky that I haven’t been screamed at by her, to be honest.” Endou said while looking out over the ocean. The sun had just started setting and they needed to get groceries before they got back, so they decided to order dessert before the goalkeeper continued, “There have been MULTIPLE times I thought that she was gonna smack me and tell me off for doing something stupid only for her to change her mind at the last second. She probably remembered who was talking to her at that moment.” Endou then burst out laughing so loudly that most of the other diners started staring at them. Luckily Gouenji had gotten used to this kind of thing happening after he had been dating his Sakka Baka for about a year.

Just as the legendary goalkeeper had finished reminiscing over the dinner, he heard his phone vibrate so he picked it up and saw the text message from Gouenji saying, “Everything is set. When your ready, come on in but ONLY after stripping beforehand.”  
His dick shot up almost immediately after reading the text, so he took off all his clothes bandana included, threw then into the laundry basket, and proceeded to enter the bedroom. The room was lit by nothing but a punch of candles scattered around the room which gave off an atmosphere of both sensual tension and a feeling of partial dread.

Endou approached the bed and when he was right next to it, he gasped loudly as someone pushed him onto the mattress, put a blindfold over his eyes, and began binding his arms and legs to each of the bedposts. As he was being tied up, his heart was racing at a million miles an hour, but he was completely calm as he knew it was his husband that was doing everything. His dick also shot up to full erection while this was happening so that when Gouenji had finished tying his lover to the bed, he quickly slipped a cock ring onto the Sakka Baka’s hard aching member.

“I hope your ready to be screwed senseless Mamoru.” was the next thing Endou heard as the blindfold came off and he started to stare at the beauty that was the flame striker who was wearing nothing at all, and had even washed all of the hair gel out, so the spikes that he had not even an hour ago were completely gone. “Because when I’m done with you, I have a feeling that you won’t be walking for a whole day afterward.”

“Oh god Shuuya, hurry up and shove your cock inside me! Don’t forget to forgo the condom this time. I was kind of annoyed that you used one the other night.”

While they had been making out after the blizzard incident, it was only after they got engaged that they started to not use condoms. Thankfully Gouenji was able to get the two of them tested for STDs without anyone giving him a weird look because of his internship. The first time Endou felt the love of his life fill his insides up with his seed, he stated that unless one of them were sick or there was an outbreak of some kind, that they would never use condoms again.

“Not this time Mamoru.” Gouenji said with a sly smirk, “I’m gonna take my time prepping you to the point where you’ll be begging me to give it to you.”

Endou blushed so hard that he was thankful that the room was illuminated by candlelight otherwise he probably would have died from embarrassment. Gouenji reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube that came with the “goodie box” Natsumi had sent them. After applying some to his fingers, he shoved two digits into his Sakka Baka which caused the bound keeper to struggle against the binds a bit. It wasn’t uncomfortable at first, but then his ass started to feel weird. It was as if his insides were cold as ice and burning up at the same time.

“OH GOD, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?!?” Goeunji was asked.

“You like it Mamoru? This is a very special type of lubricant that Burn and Gazel made. I don’t know how they did it, but it’s got some kind of chemical that causes a reaction that alternates between icy cold and burning hot like a chain gun firing.”

“FUCKING HELL SHUUYA!!!” Endou whined, “remind me to thank them when we get back cause HOLY HELL, THIS STUFF IS INTENSE!!!”

Gouenji continued to finger the other and true to his word took his sweet time opening his lover up. After a few minutes of using two fingers, he added a third digit and proceeded to scissor his husband up. Eventually a fourth finger joined the others inside of Endou and Gouenji decided that it was now or never to try something he didn’t even know he wanted to do.

He slowly moved his fingers so there were on top of each other, so if you looked at his hand, it would look like it was forming a sword of types. After moving his hand in and out of the keeper like that for a few more minutes, he pushed so deeply that his thumb was also helping to open the other up. Gouenji then made his hand into a fist in Endou’s hole and he heard the other screamed, “OOOH FUCK SHUUYA, HURRY UP AND PUT YOUR THING INSIDE OF ME ALREADY!!!”

Gouenji slowly pulled his hand out of his pleasure-filled lover and poured some of the special lube on his member. It surprised Endou just how thick his partner was when he saw it for the first time in college. While the goalkeeper had the other beat in length, Gouenji’s dick was a touch thicker then someone of his size and build should have been. When he was asked why it was like that, the only response Endou got was a short, “genetics I guess.”

He stared at the love of his life and said to him, “I hope your ready Mamoru because I’m about to take you to heaven and back on a trip so intense, you’ll be screaming for it to end before you know it.” and with one quick movement, he shoved his thick cock into  
the other with so much force that Endou screamed like he had been attacked by a banshee and all he saw was stars floating around his field of vision.

Gouenji began thrusting into his lover with such force that he half thought he might have killed him when he looked up and saw that Endou’s eyes had rolled back into his head. He realized that he should slow down a bit and let the Sakka dork come back from Lala land before he continued. A minute or so later, Endou’s eyes rolled back and he stared at the striker with a bit of drool hanging out of his mouth.

“Please Shuuya, fuck me harder, DEEPER!!!” the now lust-filled man said to the other to which he replied, “You’re asking for it then!”

With what would look like superhuman levels of strength and speed to someone else, Goueji Shuuya began pounding his thick and hard member into the lover who at one point he thought would never show up in his life. Endou soon became a drooling mess as he was consumed with so much pleasure that it took all his will power to tell Gouenji things like, “HARDER”, “DEEPER” and “FUUUCK RIGHT THERE!!!” The same feeling that was mentioned on the bottle of lube soon hit Goeunji’s cock and HOLY FUCKING HELL, he DID need to thank Burn and Gazel when they got back home. The sensation only made him hornier with each passing second and he soon felt the heat building up just below his stomach.

“Get ready Mamoru, I’m about to cum.”

“OH GOD SHUUYA, PLEASE! FILL ME UP TO THE BRIM WITH YOUR THICK SEED! MAKE ME YOURS!!!” was the only thing Endou could say before he felt the star that fell from the heavens send his huge load deep into his ass. Gouenji kept thrusting while he came into the legendary keeper and he knew it was only a matter of time before he would be begging for the cock ring to come off.

Even after he was done cumming, Gouenji continued to slam into the other man and after five more minutes of fucking Endou as hard as he could, he heard him saying,

“Shuuuuuuyaaaa!!! Plleaase, LET ME CUMMMMMM!!!”

Gouenji then leaned down and started to passionately kiss his hubby with enough force to make all their fangirls pass out from how hot and steamy the scene was. Before he was gonna get rid of the cock ring though, Gouenji un-tied his lover’s arms and helped him sit up in his lap and after whispering, “I love you Mamoru.” removed the ring from Endou’s throbbing dick with one flowing movement which in turn caused him to scream at the top of his lungs, shouting “SHUUYA!!!!!” wantonly without any shame to the heavens and any other deity that was listening. Endou shot more cum then he had ever done so in his life and it was only two seconds before his eyes rolled into the back of his head again.

When he woke up, he realized it was morning out and he slowly looked over to his sleeping husband and sighed deeply. His ass soon started hurting like hell and he softly said, “OWW!”  
Gouenj then looked over to the dork lying next to him and with a smile said,

“Well good morning my Sakka Baka, did you sleep well?”

“God, I don’t think I’ve ever slept so hard in my life. I REALLY won’t be walking today at all with how much I’m hurting. So let’s just spend today in bed together Shuuya!”

“I’m perfectly OK with that Mamoru,” Gouenji replied while giving the giant super dork a kiss on the lips, “we should do that again sometime."

“Yeah, but only once every two months I think. I loved every second of it, but it’s gonna cause me massive pain if we do it anymore then that!”

“I think that’s a perfect idea. I’m so glad I decided to marry you.”

“I’m lucky you asked me, otherwise I would still be single. If you had waited any longer, Natsumi would have proposed and I would have said ‘yes!”

“Well it’s a good thing I love you so much, you Sakka Baka.”

And with that, they slowly fell back asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsumi ended up being brought up in this fic more times than I thought she would. That mostly happened so I wouldn't have to change the title of the fic xD


End file.
